


Who Needs 7 AM Classes?

by OfficerLuna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU, First Meeting, M/M, Modern AU, Tired college kids, save prom and noct, there's a couple of swears but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna
Summary: Waking up early is hard for everyone, good thing Noctis has this new kid next to him to help keep him awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I wanted to write because I love FF15, I have no friends to talk ships with someone talk to me pls.
> 
> Enjoy tho!
> 
> Prompt: My favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing

Noctis yawned as he trudged to class, it was Monday morning and literally no one wanted to be going anywhere that day. He was seriously regretting taking a morning class, unfortunately he needed the credits and this was the only time slot left that was available. 

Seriously, he thought he was done with the 7 AM classes after he graduated high school but nope, here he was. The black haired student plopped down in his usual seat, one that was in the middle rows but closer to the left so he could bail if he felt like it. He placed his bag on the seat next to his, seeing as the guy who usually sat there almost never showed up.

Which was convenient for him seeing as he had a lot more space to work with than others. He pulled out his laptop and opened it up, pulling up a blank word document and waiting for the professor to arrive. Hopefully she just wouldn’t show up, then they could all go back to sleep.

‘Fuck it, I’m just gonna rest my head on the table. It’s not like I’m going to fall asleep in the minute it takes for the teacher to get here,’ Noct thought to himself, though he knew full well that he could fall asleep anywhere, at anytime.

He was only asleep for what felt like a second before the sound of a bag slamming onto the desk jolted him awake, causing him to practically have a heart attack. Good thing he was still young.

“Oh, sorry about that,” The boy said apologetically before putting his coffee down onto the table and pointing at the stuff in the chair, “Is this yours? Do you mind if I move it?”

Noctis raised a brow and looked over at the person who spoke, he wasn’t the guy who normally sat here but whatever. His eyes raked over the other student, blond hair and blue eyes, pretty stereotypical but that’s not a bad thing. Though the sleeveless jacket with patches all over it and the rest of his get up sort of made it hard to tell what he might act like, he didn’t look too annoying but one could never be too careful. 

“Um, yeah sure,” Noctis nodded and grabbed his belongings and set them on the floor next to him so that they were still in sight.

“I’m Prompto, nice to meet you. And you are?” He asked, rubbing his eyes to try and appear less tired, but the bags underneath them weren't helping him appear less like death.

Ugh it was too early to socialize, “Noctis.”

The blond nodded in acknowledgement before turning to his bag and digging through it, clearly looking for something important. Noct continued to look out of the corner of his eye to see what he was going to end up pulling out.

His eyes widened when he pulled out a can of Monster from the satchel, he already had a coffee, why would he need that?

Prompto cracked the can open and then opened the lid on his coffee cup, quickly pouring the energy drink into the cup. Noctis whipped his head around and gasped at the spectacle, he couldn’t possibly try and drink that concoction could he?

“Dude what-”

“I’m going to die,” Prompto announced before downing the whole drink.

Noctis had never seen anything more badass in his life, this guy was a trooper and he respected that. 

“Holy shit dude,” Noctis said in a quiet voice, his own sleep addled brain not comprehending what the hell just happened.

Meanwhile Prompto just clutched where his heart was and heaved in a breath, “I think I’m going to have a heart attack, if I drop onto the floor don’t call for help just let me die please.”

He was not expecting that response, he wasn’t expecting any of this to happen on a fucking Monday morning but apparently fate had other plans for him right now, “W-what I don’t know if-”

Shit was this guy really going to drop dead in front of him?!

“Whew, false alarm, I think it passed,” Prompto sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair, “and I even feel more energized so it was definitely worth the risk of death.”

The black haired man opened his mouth to say something but the professor conveniently (or inconveniently depending on how you looked at it) walked in and saved him from trying to come up with a response.

“Okay everybody, settle down. We have a long lesson planned,” She said, causing some groans to fill the room.

She paid them no mind and just went straight into teaching, and Noctis knew it was going to be hard to concentrate. 

“Man Professor Motts doesn’t beat around the bush does she?” Prompto snickered, clearly much more awake than he was a couple of minutes ago.

Yup, it was definitely going to be much harder to concentrate, especially with this cute blond dude talking to him.

“Yeah she doesn’t like to waste time,” Noct whispered back, trying not to draw too much attention to the two of them. He was doing his best to try and multitask, listening to his newfound companion while also trying to type what his teacher was writing on the board.

“My other teacher wasn’t like this, in fact he didn’t do much of anything...probably why he got fired and I had to switch to this class until they could get a replacement,” He explained.

There was a stutter in his typing flow as he comprehended what Prompto had just said, “Wait, who’d you have?”

“Professor Rotten, he had the night class.”

“Are you serious? I had been trying to get into that class!” Noctis groaned, though he realized he was being slightly loud and lowered his voice, “guess that’s why you aren’t used to being up this early.”

“What, and you are? You were literally sleeping when I got here!” Prompto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Noctis couldn’t help but crack a smile at the pout that was creeping onto the other boy’s face. He was supposed to have just ignored the guy and been a grumpy tired college student like everyone else, but Prompto was somehow able to put him into a decent mood.

Maybe he should befriend him and keep him around to keep him entertained in all of his classes so he wouldn’t fall asleep, “Hey, I never said that I was used to it. In fact, I’m not used to being awake at all.”

The two ended up chatting back and forth throughout the rest of the class, luckily Noct was able to catch and write down the key points his teacher was trying to make about something nobody cared about. Even luckier, having someone to talk to made the class seem like it went by a lot faster than it actually did.

With a yawn, the black haired boy packed his stuff back into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. Practically forgetting about his new friend in favor of leaving the class as quickly as possible and returning to his dorm for a nap before his next class.

“Hey! Hey Noctis wait!” The voice called, and that's when he remembered the guy in class he'd been talking to.

“What's up?”

“Wanna exchange numbers? I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!” Prompto said with a wide grin on his face, “Plus I saw you took notes in class and I kinda need them because I wasn't paying attention at all.”

Letting out a snort, Noct nodded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, bringing up a ‘new contact’ page, handing it to the blond. He watched as Prompto typed in his number, nickname, then pause to take a selfie to add as his profile picture, and finally type some more. Once he actually got his phone back in his hand there was a message from his end saying ‘Ey yo it ya boi noct texting the coolest kid ever’. He had set his own contact name to ‘Cute Meme Boy Prompto ★’.

“Do I get to put my own nickname and picture too?” Noctis asked, trying not to chuckle at the stupid contact info.

“I mean, sure why not?” Prompto handed his own phone off and watched as the black haired boy took a quick picture of himself giving the okay symbol before dealing with the name part and handing it back.

There was a choking noise, as Prompto read it and laughed loudly, probably too loudly but who really cares.

“Well I guess I'll catch you on the flippity flip ‘Cute Emo Boy Noctis’!” He winked at the dark haired student, shooting him with some cool finger guns before making a move to walk away, “Oh! I'll text you when we can have a study date since I'm dumb so I'll need more than notes!”

Study…date?

Noctis was almost too stunned to reply, but he didn't wanna blow his chances so he just spat out some words and hoped they worked, “Uh, yeah! I look forward to it!”


End file.
